From The First Day
by Sybren-Lopez-Pierce
Summary: Brittany meets Santana for the first time. Oneshot.


one of my first stories :/ pretty crappy so reviews are welcome.. un-beta read so any leftover mistakes will probably be my own

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday when the 5-year-old Brittany was sitting on a swing in the play yard. She was humming quietly to a song but soon her voice died when her stomach grumble, sighing she jumped of the swing and ran back to where her mom was sitting on a bench.

'Mommy, I'm hungry. My tummy keeps growling.' Brittany pouted up at her mother and pointed to her stomach cutely.

Brittany's mom looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled softly at her 5-year-old daughter before shaking her head slightly. 'Sorry princess but I didn't brought you any snacks. Shall we go back home?' her mother asked with an apoplectic look.

Brittany pouted but shook her head. She didn't want to go back home yet; they hadn't been outside for that long and she still wanted to play some more. She turned around and went back to the swing she sat on previously. Her lower lip still poked out when she noticed a little girl walking over to her. The little girl sat down on the swing next to her, Brittany took in all of the features of the girl next to her, her eyes landed lastly on the item the Latina was holding in her hands. The little Latina girl was fumbling with a pack of cookies, trying to open it when she noticed that Brittany was staring at her with hungry eyes. The girl looked down at the pack in her hands and then back at Brittany before holding her hand out. Brittany blinked a few times before she realized that the Latina was holding the pack in her outstretched hand. Reaching for the cookies, Brittany kept staring at the Latina girl to make sure she wasn't going to suddenly change her mind.

Once Brittany had the cookies in her hands she stared down at it and smiled soft before trying to open it up as well, which she failed. She pouted and looked up to notice that the little Latina girl had already left again. Shrugging she jumped of the swing again and ran back to her mom to ask her to open the pack.

"Where did you get this from?" Brittany's mom looked at her daughter with her eyebrow raised up. "Who gave this to you?" Brittany turned around and scanned the play yard area. When her gaze fell upon the little Latina girl, she pointed her finger towards the girl. Her mom looked at the direction Brittany was pointing to and nodded. "Then go give it back princess."

"B-but mommy-"

"Brittany no. It was very nice of the girl but you don't take anything from a stranger, now go give it back to the girl." Brittany's mom placed the pack in her hands and pushed her towards the girl.

Brittany walked up to the girl with a few tears stinging in her eyes but she made sure to wipe them away when she approached the girl. Tapping her on her tiny shoulder, she held out her hand with the cookies.

The girl looked at her hand and then back up at her face before raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Mommy said I hafta give it back to you, 'cause I shouldn't take anythin' from a stranger." Brittany replied hesitantly as her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

The girl scoffed and grabbed the pack from her, only to then replace it's place with her own hand. Shaking Brittany's hand lightly, she smiled "I'm Santana Lopez, I have an older brother and I love singing." She then retreated her hand and placed the cookies back in Brittany's hand. "There, now I'm no stranger anymore so you can take it."

Brittany thought about Santana's words for a while before grinning and nodding slightly. 'Santana…" she let the name roll of her tongue smoothly.

"Yes?"

"Can you open it?" Brittany held the cookie pack between them. Santana nodded and grabbed it, trying to open it up but failed. She pouted down at the cookies before she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her along.

"_Mami_, can you open it." Santana had run back to her mother, tagging Brittany along with her, and gave her the pack.

"Of course _mi'ja_." Santana's mother opened the pack easily and handed Santana the cookies. She watched Santana give one of the cookies to Brittany and smiled at the cute gesture of her daughter. 'Santanita." She called when both girls started walking away again, causing both of them the stop and turn back. "Sit down while you eat." Her mom pointed to the bench which made Santana groan but she did as she was told and sat down next to her mother still holding onto Brittany with one hand.

Once they both had finished their cookies they went back to playing together in the sand while Brittany's mom made her way over to Santana's mom, wanting to make sure that Brittany hadn't been a bother to her and her daughter.

A few minutes and 3 sandcastles later, Brittany's mom called out to her, telling her that they were going to go home. So both Santana and Brittany ran back to their mothers who were sitting on the bench.

"Santanita, go find your brother and tell him that we're going home." Her older brother had been playing soccer with the big kids so she needed to run across the playground to get to the soccer field.

"Princess where are your shoes?" Brittany's mom looked down at her bare feet and smiled soft, knowing she probably had slipped out of them while playing in the sand.

"Oh." Brittany looked at her bare feet as well and turned around, running back to where she had left them. She hurried over to their playing spot, causing her to stumble and fall. A little whimper and a sob left her lips, causing Santana who was only a few steps ahead of her to stop and turn back to see what happened. As she saw Brittany lying on the ground she ran back and scooted down next to her.

"Britt britt? Are you 'kay? Are you hurt?" she ran her thumbs over Brittany's cheeks, wiping away the few tears. Brittany nods slightly as she rubs the palm of her hands over each other to make it sting less. Santana takes both her hands in hers and rubs them softly, which causes Brittany to look up at her, her lower lip still jutting out. This made Santana lean in and place her lips against Brittany's. softly Santana's sudden action makes Brittany blush and a big toothy smile to appear. Santana grins shyly and blushes as well. "All better?" Brittany nods and just keeps smiling.

* * *

(_present day)_

"Britt?"

"Eh?" Brittany shook her head to clear her thoughts and returned her attention back at her friend, Quinn. "Oh, could you repeat the question."

"I asked when you first knew that you were in love with Santana." Quinn grinned up at her.

Brittany giggled and wrapped her arm around Santana, who had just returned from the bathroom, and looked back at Quinn. "From the first day we met." She leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek softly.

"What did I miss?" Santana asked as she snuggled closer against Brittany, wondering what they were talking about.

"Nothing much baby." Brittany assured her with a smile. "Just how much I love you."

Santana grinned and kissed Brittany soft on the lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
